Black Butterfly
by Paradoxial-Existence
Summary: She held no memories of the past, but he did.. Shinn suffered the pain of her death through the years. Wandering of with same youth as the world evolved to its present state.. year 2008.. exactly 300 years from his time.. rated T for "innocent staining"
1. She thought she was dreaming

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN GSD. All hail Sunrise **

_Hey guys.. got my mind working on some new fics. Hope you read the 3 starters. Tell me what you think about them okay? I'm not so sure on how things fell out and if ever they are good to endorse out. I do promise you I'll get back to "No Space for Love" and "Seed Customer Service Line". :D just give me some time. Its just that I became suddenly inspired by vampires. Please do spend some time in "The Black Book" and "When Death Weeps", I'll be very honored and very grateful if you run some rolls and tell me what you think of those.:)_

_Here it goes for my last story in store, review please ___

* * *

-

-

**-ioioiooioioioioiooioi-**

**Black Butterfly**

**-ioioiooioioioiooioioi-**

**-**

**-**

"**PROLOGUE"**

* * *

She thought she was dreaming….

He was there, standing in the pavement of _his_ court, courage evident in the man as he pointed his silver piercing weapon at _him.._

"Stop it!!" her mind screamed beneath the spell he had casted on her. Tears trickled down her now invisible cheeks. She was like a ghost trapped in time, silenced from the right to speak, vanished from any human eye to see…

"Where is she?!" his voice echoed together with the thunder. Finger resting on the crossbow's trigger. "Demon, where is my sister?!"

"You speak of demon as if your sacred yourself" the latter replied in his cold stoic voice. Rain pouring over his black coat and coal black hair

"I should've killed you the moment you stepped in our house"

"desperate I see" a smirk curved up the lad's thin lips, revealing the tip of his sharp fangs

"Please stop!!" she tried once again but her mouth jagged up and down soundless

"What did you say?!" the arrow rattled in its place with anger

"If you so much want to see your dear sister.. you'll have to kill me"

"with pleasure"

If she had the power to stop time she had already done so. But bitter as her bile marching up her throat, she had no such ability. she made a run. The silver object fired from its barrel as ordered by its master. Unforeseen, she made it where she wanted to be.

It has been dispelled. Her chest felt the stinging pain fro the struck. "..stop" her voice cracked the two silent, the melody of the pouring rain sang with her.

The Arrow of Gabriel stopped in mid air, slowly the assaulter watched the unfolding body of his sister before them, with the arrow dignified at her chest. The invisibility spell has been broken, "..enough" her voice rattled and shattered his heart to pieces. He gaped in horror as her body staggered off balance.

She looked at the blue eyes of her brother staring back at her, she smiled embracing the agonizing pain. Her legs went jiggly and she she lost her strength to stand. No impact. Instead, warm arms embraced her and she met a pair of beaded eyes. She huffed for breath.

"I told you to stay put" she smiled at his words and traced her shaking finger on his lips. His warm tears landed on her paling face. She made another huff but it made the arrow touch more of her broken insides, more blood flowed on him. She felt darkness consuming her eyes, _is this my end? _With the last ounce of breath and energy, she raise her head to look at the ruby eyes of the lad she always adored.

-

-

-

"I'm sorry"


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : I don't own GSD or any of their characters. All hail Sunrise.

Jays Arravan thank you so much for putting up a review. (smooch) appreciate it so much :D

here goes my next blow, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

-

-

**-ioioiooioioioioiooioi-**

**Black Butterfly**

**-ioioiooioioioiooioioi-**

**-**

**-**

**1**

* * *

_**Login ID : VampirePrincess**_

_**Password : iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

_**--Initializing your Profile--**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Vampire Princess has just Signed On_

AbysmalKnight : yo!

VampirePrincess : hey there Auel :)

Pinkchan : Your late Stellar,

VampirePrincess : sorry! hi Meer :)

AbysmalKknight : lets continue, the report is in 5 days count. What'cha guys got in mind?

VampirePrincess : how bout a full pledge on vampires?? it will be awesome!! :D

PinkChan: stop dreaming Stellar..its only you who's so hook up in vampires

VampirePrincess : well it will be great to recruit members into my realm :)

PinkChan:

AbysmalKnight : hey guys were getting off the road. We need to clean up before today's class. You know how freaky our prof goes with late submissions Oo thanks for your suggestion Stellar, we'll put that on our list. Got any suggestion Meer?

AbysmalKnight : meer??

VampirePrincess : hmm.. I think she left already

AbysmalKnight : blast it..when will she ever learn to sign off from messenger

VampirePrincess : D

AbysmalKnight : well gotta go princess, still got a load to run. Let's talk about this later in school.

VampirePrincess : okie! See ya Auel!

AbysmalKinght : later

--_AbysmalKnight has signed off_

"now this is boring..." Stellar stared at her messenger list, all her buddies are all offline. Looking at the time, 7 A.M. ,it was already late for cyber peeps like her to appear dozing, and it was still too early to for normal people like her to prepare for school. Stretching her arms over board, an idea blinked in her mind. She dashed her mouse to the options button and dragged down to _Chat Room. _The realm she had always been lurking on. She scanned the rooms and found her room available. _Role Playing Arena._

_VampirePrincess : __**sits by the tavern and orders a drink. "the usual please"**_

After minutes of staring at her illuminating computer screen, she groaned in dismay. The room was available.. too available.

She leaned back at her squeaking chair and made another stretch. Guess the guys are still squirming under there blankets.

"Stel, breakfast ready!" the manly voice called from downstairs.

"coming!"

She made another glance at her entrance message, this was her kingdom. The _Role Playing Arena, _no one in the room does not know her name. Stalking every tavern for her _usual drink _, the tenders knew what she asks and always lays off a cup of fresh drink from a slaughtered grape fruit. It quenches the thirst of the likes of her. Most of her victims are from the range of 18-25, young enough for a 300 year old vampire like her to feed on... she wished

Turning off the screen to save some power, she made a dash down to the stairs and greeted the one who summoned her

"Good Morning my princess" a man about his 20's turned to her with a bright smile on his face. His long yellow hair was tied to a pony that he somehow looked like a girl. That is to top with a pink apron wrapped on his waist as he puts the plate of pancakes on the table. "How's my sister?"

"Morning Prince Rey" Stellar bounced to his side and kissed him on the cheek, " The princess is fine as the golden sun shines outside"

Rey settled her chair for her to sit, she took it, he kissed her forehead and took the sit opposite the square wooden table. She picks up her fork and started to spread strawberry jam on it.

He took in a sip of his coffee while reading the papers, now he looked like a father to her with the age of 40. After finishing decorating her pancake with the red sticky substance she noticed the blank plate across her, "Rey, why aren't you eating?" she stared at him with a pointing fork.

"I already did while you were upstairs" he said nonchalantly, his eyes still on the paper.

"As always.." sighing, she tusked a piece of pancake on her fork and lifted it to him

"eat"

His blue eyes met a pair of glaring amethyst eyes. The princess always had it her way. He puts down his paper and obediently opened his mouth.

Stellar shoved in the pancake in his mouth and smiled with glittery eyes, "good right?"

"I prefer the syrup and butter" he said munching and pulls his pancake on his own cake.

"strawberry is better" Stellar knew how to get her brother moving. Well, his office mates say he was a stubborn cold dude, she has her ways, of making the the titanium metal bend with her. Being the last relative of his might've helped as well.

The siblings enjoyed their meals. Well, most likely Stellar only, Rey had been quiet with his newspaper as usual.

"done!" she puts down her utensils and puts her dishes in the sink

"I'll take care of that" Rey stood up and picks up the rest of the plates.

"you got something on your cheek" she wipes her left cheek, no stain on her hand, she tilted her head to him, "where?"

he sets down the plates in the sink and slid his hand on her waist, he pecked her right cheek, "here"

"thanks" strawberry jam got on his lips, he licked it. "gone" he mushed her hair with his other hand "go dress yourself. You might run in late"

Her eyes caught the ticking hands of their antic wall clock behind him, 7:55 AM, 2 hours and 5 minutes before her first subject starts.

"the princess never gets in late with the prince by her side!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek before making a run upstairs.

* * *

The Za Burrel Black Corvett made a smooth glide over the university's parking lodge.

"Stellar!" a magenta haired girl waved from the side walk, she was pushed over by a squealing black haired girl

"REY!!" she screamed with both arms up, revealing her waist cause of her hanging pink blouse.

Stellar waved to them from inside the car, Rey stepped out and opened the door for her, "thanks Rey"

"I'll call you if ever I can pick you up later. Either ways, be careful"

"I will, don't worry bout me too much. I can walk home" he kissed her on the forehead and goes back inside the car

"bye bye! Easy on your work!" she waved to her brother who disappeared off to the gates

"Meer! Why do you always have to push me down?!"

"you were in the way!!" the other barked

Stellar blinked at the two quarrel, good thing that Auel came into picture

"you dudes are gonna be late if you don't move your asses to your class. Oh, hi Stellar" the bluenette said

"Hi Auel, Luna, Meer" she greeted the trio, her friends

The quartet walked along the corridors talking about their incoming report. But since the bell rang immediately after reaching the topic body, they decided to push the meeting down after school.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own GSD or any of their characters. All hail Sunrise.**

**hmm..I feel down seeing the reviews going slow.. and i mean real slor.. Jay thanks for the effort of dropping by. I really just hope there will more like you who spends time in my small time fic. Please, do leave your mark on the pages to be filled.**

**So even though am that down on the result of reviews I came up with a long update. Yes, right on the same day I posted the chapter 1. I'm exerting that much effort to please you (and myself also, this is my stressball). Reader's ideas and words do great things to writers like me. **

**Hope you guys like this part, cause I'm upto my nerves with the headache I'm feeling. I'm already nauseated by my vertigo.. (argh...)**

-

-

* * *

-

-

**-ioioiooioioioioiooioi-**

**Black Butterfly**

**-ioioiooioioioiooioioi-**

**-**

**-**

**2**

* * *

"I only got three brains working here...three brains out of five" Auel snorted as his fingers tapped the the Library table. His blue eyes glaring directly at the man opposite him

"I'm doing the typing for your FYI" Sting responded to him with a shrug

"fine, plus one pair of hands. That counts..." all four of them shifted their gaze to the black haired girl brushing her hair at the end of the table. They have been spending the last 2 hours debating on who's who.

"I know am beautiful, you guys don't need to stare" she winked at the two guys with a mirror at hand

"We can use more of your brains helping out rather than your powdered skin Meer" Luna complained with her hand under her chin

"your just jealous over my pearly skin"

"as if"

"Guys guys, if you ain't have anymore suggestions, we're gonna take on Stellar's lead"

"count me in" Luna patted Stellar

"I disagree!its a boring topic" Meer raised herself

"and what do you suggest we have?" Luna humphed on the corner, her patience for the flirty princess is wading thin

"how about cosmetics?"

"Are you serious?!" Sting bolted up and slammed his hands on the table, which caught the attention of the librarian,

"shhhhh" the old librarian pointed to the posting_ Silence Please,_ Auel pushed him down his sit.

"That's too gay Meer" the bluenette stated

"well if you don't like it, how about seduction and men?" Meer caught the two men off guard, they gawked and turned white.

"I believe the topic of vampires has more sense, it also puts a step for gender biases. Besides, vampire study will surely get us out of the_ common's room_ which will definitely get our teacher's attention to the roof. Sure hit for an A" Luna said with a sure voice

Stellar nodded with twinkling eyes, vampire study is her line of interest.

Auel and Sting were still gawking, "AUEL!" Luna nudged on her boyfriend, their leader

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" another warning from the old lady

"Meer, if your up in the topic, I'll leave the topic 'seductive vampire power' to you" Stellar turned to her with a smile, "Auel the history, myths and legends, Luna their lifestyle, and me on their artifacts"

Stellar was good in leading, she just didn't have the commanding attitude to complete a leader's ordeal.

"sounds good to me" Sting brushed his hand up his hair

"love my part" Luna cheered

Meer only humphed in defeat seeing the others agree on the topic, she's sort of happy on her topic. She was good in it.

About a minute or so when Sting was already typing in the drafts on his laptop, Auel's phone rang, which made the librarian really pissed out. She pushed them all out of the library. They all waited for Auel to finish his phone conversation, he returned with a frown and said he needs to go home now. Since Luna is his girl, she followed him exit waving farewell to the rest. Auel said they meet up on messenger again later tonight. Which somehow rang a bell on Stellar's mind

"Oh my!" she clamped her hand over her mouth

"something bit your lip?" Sting turned to her with his hands in his pockets

"I left my PC on"

"you're worst than me" Meer said as she turned and left

"want me to drive you home?"

* * *

It was already around 6 in the evening when she reached home, thanks to Sting she arrived in less than 10 minutes. The house was dark, no car by the garage. Rey hadn't called her. It means he's going to be late again from work. She closed the gates behind her and entered their house. "I'm here" she said as she turned on the lights. She turned to the altar and brushed her hands on the two resting urns. "I' home"

After turning the lights in the first floor on, she dashed upstairs and turned on the light in her room. There it is. She saw her CPU's light still on. She did left it on. Guilty of wasting energy she puts down her bag and sat on her chair, she was to turn the power off when a _ding _sounded off from speaker. _A message_

She switched her monitor on and there she saw her kingdom standing still in dullness.

Her lip turned downwards, even with her messenger left signed in with the room the whole day, no one has entertained her humble entrance. She continued to scroll up, all were a series of blah entering the room, blah has left the room,...one greeting the other, another replying to the other... no messages addressed to her.. Maybe her name was too known that others had already feared her...

She pressed alt+tab to switch to her buddy list. None. Well except for Meer who left her id signed in. as for Auel and the others, they are still offline. She contemplated on the screen before her, there she realized that at the very bottom of her message she left this morning, was a response made for her

_BlackButterfly : I fluttered my wings and folded them inside my cloak as I entered the tavern. There I saw maiden of true beauty sitting by the bartender, holding a cup of some sort of red liquid with her slim pale hands. Dazzled, I sat beside her with an unknown smile on my face_

Weird. She felt shivers up her spine. _Who's this Black Butterfly?_ She said to herself. She brushed it off her head since the reply was given this morning. Must be another nut head trying to rape her character. She hated those characters. Placing her thoughts on the run and her fingers on the board, she started to type a fresh start

_VampirePrincess : I opened the door for the tavern and ran my eyes among the inhabitants. The room was covered with ushers here and there, seems like the people here have forgotten about me. I walked in with my boots sending thumps on the wooden floor, with my long cloak following gracefully behind me. I lifted my finger to the bartender and he got the queue, I sat on one of the seats along the not so lit corner._

_BartenderLee : "here you go" I put down your goblet on the table of vampire princess with a tray on my left. "We haven't forgotten about you mademoiselle , the room is just crowdy with new bunch of people" _

Stellar sighed, well at least the bartender hasn't forgotten about her. And is still treating her with the rights of her name.

_VampirePrincess : turning to the kind bartender, "I see"_

She typed it in quickly and slumped her head on desk, she knows what the next reply will be

_BartenderLee : "enjoy", leaves Vampire Princess _

I knew it, she rolled her eyes. That lee is playing the bartender's role very well. So well that she hates it. She glimpsed at her watch, it was late. She needs to prepare something before Rey comes home. Just as she was losing the mood on the messenger, a line popped in

_BlackButterfly : lifts my final gulp on the drink at hand. The maiden has returned. I felt my soul being pulled to look at her overwhelming eyes. She was beautiful. I stood up from my stool and approached the beautiful being by the dim lighted corner. "May I?"_

Dumbfounded by his presence, _Is he talking to me? _She scrolled up to her first message, _on the not so lit corner. _She didn't want to embarrass herself by replying to a message directed to no one in specific. Though as far as she knows she was the only one by the dark corner, the vampire princess always takes caution on making moves.

_BlackButterfly : the maiden stared at me with her crystal eyes, I was awed. But disappointed at the same time for her non response. The ignorant that I am I sat myself comfortable across her_

What is he doing? He's really new in the house.. she chuckled amused at Black Butterfly's line. The person writes in a distinct creative manner, but doesn't know how to direct his lines towards other characters. _Ding. _

_-- SodaPop has just signed on_

_--Ding! -Conference Invitation_

_SodaPop : hey!_

_VampirePrincess : hi! How's Auel?_

_SodaPop :his fine, his dad arrived just today. _

_--ChaoticEmber has just signed on_

_ChaoticEmber : hey girls_

_VampirePrincess : hi sting! Good to hear your home_

_ChaoticEmber : got in just a few minutes ago_

_VampirePrincess : :)_

_ChaoticEmber : where are the others?_

_SodaPop : Auel can't make it_

_ChaoticEmber :crap. Hey, someone invite meer in_

_SodaPop : I did. But request is rejected. Kill her for me sting_

_ChaoticEmber : request is also rejected. What the heck_

_VampirePrincess : she forgot to log off this morning :)_

_SodaPop : that spells everything (-.-)_

_VampirePrincess : :)_

_ChaoticEmber : god I'm sleepy_

_VampirePrincess : I believe we need to postpone the meeting again_

_ChaoticEmber : I'll take that waiver. I'm off to bed._

_VampirePrincess : night Sting_

_ChaoticEmber : night _

_--ChaoticEmber has signed off_

_VampirePrincess : Luna..? O.o_

_VampirePrincess : hello..?_

_SodaPop : ooops sorry, Auel called in,I gotta go Stel_

_VampirePrincess : errr..._

_SodaPop : Stel.._

_VampirePrincess : I know : ) Auel needs you. I was just kidding_

_SodaPop : O.O_

_VampirePrincess : see you tomorrow!_

_SodaPop : see you!_

_--SodaPop has just signed off_

Bored. She was left again to nothing. She closed in the conference window. _Ding!_ A personal message popped up. And guess who its from

_BlackButterfly : a vampire shouldn't leave its catch in the middle_

She glared at the message. She is friendly with known people, the opposite to strangers

_BlackButterfly : you there?_

_VampirePrincess : am here.. what do you want?_

_BlackButterfly : you weren't responding in the room so I decided to PM you instead. _

_VampirePrincess : were you talking to me?_

_BlackButterfly : yes :)_

_VampirePrincess : try putting the chat name of the person your character is speaking with next time_

_BlackButterfly : oh...I see.. so that's why. Sorry, am new here_

_VampirePrincess : seems so. How old are your anyway?_

_BlackButterfly : lets not talk about age here. Up for some RP?_

With got nothing to do and the idea of a tragic RP, she replied yes to him. Let's see how you deal with the princess

_VampirePrincess : okay with me setting up the scene?_

_BlackButterfly : no problem _

_VampirePrincess : Setting-by the fields beside a small pond. Dawn is at its peak. We walked our way here from the tavern. You under my captivating spell. You sat by the stone as I walked slowly before you. Towering over you. "I am hungry and alone.. will you be so kind to join me in my parade?"_

_BlackButterfly : I lift my head to meet your eyes. Your ever so lovely eyes. I felt my muscle obey on your every word. "I will. Please.. drink from me as you want to" _

_VampirePrincess : "then so be it" I bowed my head to your level and tilted your head aside. The thumping of blood within your veins was like music to my ears. Without hesitation I bit in and lavished on your blood. Slowly your became pale of drainage and I of color. I slid down my hand to your face to keep you warm. Before going on too far I stopped, lifted my head from your neck and stood up with all confidence_

_BlackButterfly : My body felt weak from drain. My body went limp. But though I lay there in front of her like pulp, i felt happy cause I was able to satisfy the need of the maiden my heart has been beating for. I smiled to her with the strenght I have left_

This guys is good. Well, some who RP with her before were so lame in this stuff. They either sign off without notice, or just ask her to change the scene. He was right, her need has been satisfied.

_VampirePrincess : "you are now a part of me. Rise from where you are" . The blessing has been done, but before you were able to stand to complete your form, the sun sent its streaks through the skies. I hid myself under the shadow of the great tree behind me. But for you with a form young as an infant, the sun caught you and burned you to ashes_

_BlackButterfly : that was sad_

_VampirePrincess : yeah.. i think so too_

_BlackButterfly :just like to correct it, vampires don't burn from sunlight. :) _

_VampirePrincess : they do!_

_BlackButterfly : trust me they don't, they only become blinded by its light cause they are used to the dark. Much like a human feels when a light strikes them at sleep_

Stellar scratched her head, there was something to what he's saying. And she got caught up with his interest in vampires. Stellar likes vampires, Stellar likes people who likes vampires.

_BlackButterfly : also the blessing isn't complete with the bite itself. Bite is for feeding, blessing is another._

_VampirePrincess : and how do you say that they bless others with vampirism?_

_BlackButterfly : ahaha I love that title you gave it. Vampirism_

_VampirePrincess : hey am asking_

_BlackButterfly : well you see, vampires don't bless such vampirism to others that easy._

_VampirePrincess: what do you mean? It shows in movies and books_

_BlackButterfly : they're not true_

_VampirePrincess : and what makes you think your saying the truth?_

_BlackButterfly : that's a hard question, lets just RP :)_

_VampirePrincess : wait! Where did you get all those information about vamps?_

_BlackButterfly : got a good source_

_VampirePrincess : website?_

_BlackButterfly : not really_

_VampirePrincess : book?_

_BlackButterfly : something like that_

_VampirePrincess : what's the title?_

_BlackButterfly : woah, why are you so much into this vampire thing?_

_VampirePrincess : just interested. Also, we have a school report about it._

_BlackButterfly : so you go to school?_

_VampirePrincess : yup_

_BlackButterfly : Grade school? High school? what year?_

_VampirePrincess : college_

_BlackButterfly : your already in college yet your still into this ??_

_VampirePrincess : laugh all you want. But I like vampires more than anything else. Guess I was wrong on you._

_BlackButterfly : with me?_

_VampirePrincess : I thought you like them too_

_BlackButterfly : I don't like them.. I also don't hate them_

_VampirePrincess : come on.. I know you've been through college before. I need those information to balance our report._

_BlackButterfly : hmm. Let me think about it_

_VampirePrincess : please?_

_BlackButterfly : first you lure me out the tavern, then you bit me, and lastly you let me burn to ashes under the sun. What's the next thing I'll get?_

_VampirePrincess : I'll RP with you forever_

_BlackButterfly : forever?_

_VampirePrincess : yep_

_BlackButterfly : forget it. You won't live that long :D_

_VampirePrincess : Oh come one.. can't you just give it to a pleading girl like me?_

_BlackButterfly : nothing's free in this world _

_VampirePrincess : err.. please... anything for that vampire source. _

_BlackButterfly : anything?_

_VampirePrincess : yes, anything besides laying with you in bed_

_BlackButterfly : that's not in my mind_

_VampirePrincess : good_

_BlackButterfly : where your from? _

_VampirePrincess : Oak Bay, South Heliopolis_

_BlackButterfly : quite near._

_VampirePrincess : of course its near wherever you are. Do you think you'll be able to chat with us if your far away?_

_BlackButtefly : I told you I was new_

_VampirePrincess : o.o_

_BlackButterfly : anyway.. I'd Like to meet up with you_

_VampirePrincess : meet up?_

_BlackButterfly : yeah_

_VampirePrincess : that's all?_

_BlackButterfly : yes_

_VampirePrincess : then you'll hand me over the book_

_BlackButterfly : what book?_

_VampirePrincess : the book about vampires -.-;_

_BlackButterfly : oh.. yeah..of course_

_VampirePrincess : when and where?_

_BlackButterfly : when is Sunday morning, 11 AM, where is for you to decide_

_VampirePrincess : hmm.. I'll go for Oak Bay's Cathedral_

_BlackButterfly : a religious one I see_

_VampirePrincess : not much :)_

_BlackButterfly : aren't you scared?_

_VampirePrincess : why should I? Your not a rapist or some sort right?_

_BlackButterfly : Of course not!_

_VampirePrincess : :)_

_BlackButterfly : what if I'm a vampire and I bite you_

_VampirePrincess : If your a vampire then that's way cooler. If your a vampire, you'll burn under the sun. If your a vampire, you'll agonize the pain of the cross. And If your a vampire you need to sign your book. :) :) :) :)_

_BlackButterfly : you really think I'll burn if I am?_

_VampirePrincess : yep_

_BlackButterfly : we'll see about that _

_-_

_-_

_Ding Dong! _Stellar got startled by the bell. Must be Rey. She glimpsed at her clock. 10:15. _WHAT?? I've been carried off chatting._

_VampirePrincess : wait.. I'll be right beack_

She been too occupied with the chat she forgot about the time. She felt her stomach growl. _Ding Dong!_ Oh no, she forgot Rey ringing the bell outside. She jumped up and dashed downstairs, before opening the door, she opened the fridge and grabbed the tray of Baked Macaroni. She set up the oven for heating and placed in the tray. _Ding Dong!_

"I'm coming!" she dashed for the hall and into the door,

"What took you?" Rey was standing there with a worried look. Yes, a worried look not an annoyed look.

"err.. been busy" she smiled sheepishly and grabbed his suitcase from him, "hungry?"

"yeah, what's that smell?" Rey sniffed the air trying to detect from which direction its coming from. "Kitchen"

the two turned to a black smoke coming from the oven., " OH MY!! the bake mac!!" the suitcase dropped from her hand as she ran to the oven

When Stellar opened the oven, a cloud of thick smoke escaped sending her coughing. Rey switched the ventilation fan on.

"you've been too busy" Rey smirked at his sister who was staring like a child who spilled milk at the oven

She puts on a pot holder to get the tray off the oven. The cloth was thin that the heat of burnt cheese and pasta reached her skin. She gasped at the heat and with body initiation, the tray fell off her hand. Rey, the loving brother he is, quickly gets to her with a packed ice and dabbed it on her burn

"oweee"

"you ok?"

"am fine.. its just a little burn" looks at the spilled fiasco, "sorry"

He only smiled to her, "don't be sorry. It was an accident. If I may ask, what were you up to awhile ago?"

"huh?"

"I've been beeping by the front gate more than 10 times, and had been ringing the bell times two I did in honking"

"umm.. doing school work" she bit her lip for lying, actually she was embarrassed from her brother, she had kept him waiting that long and now she spilled their dinner.

"I see. Next time I'll bring the extra keys" He finished applying first aid and went to the drawer for an ointment. He placed some on her burnt hand.

"thanks Rey" he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll clean this up, you go phone our meals"

"I'll do the cleaning"

"no. you already burnt yourself" he stated in tone no-more-period. He folded up his sleeves and started working.

"I'm hungry Stel. Better order now or I'll eat you" Rey smirked evilly at her sister. She gulped

"On my way sir!" she dashed down to the phone.

-

-

-

-

* * *

_Messenger here only links chatters of the same location or same continent. Not unless one person will go for **dial up **to connect internationally. Stellar only clicked Chat room._

_So how's it going so far? Push the tiny button at the bottom and tell me what you think. Anonymous reviews are welcomed. i'm already begging for you to leave a review :(_


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own GSD or any of their characters. All hail Sunrise.**

-

-

* * *

-

-

**-ioioiooioioioioiooioi-**

**Black Butterfly**

**-ioioiooioioioiooioioi-**

**-**

**-**

**3**

* * *

Saturday morning, the group decided to work on their project in Stellar's place. Auel excused himself cause of family affairs, must be his dad. The rest arrived just in time for breakfast. Sting eyed Meer to act properly cause she was literally honey dazing with Stellar's brother. Rey didn't seem to mind cause Meer offered help to prepare the meal. Stellar called Luna to her room to talk about something

"You agreed to meet up with him!?"

The short haired blond nodded

" Stellar! He can be a cyberspace maniac" Luna waved her arms here and there expressing how frustrated she is in Stellar's decision

"its just a meet and give Luna" she smiled at her worried friend., "once he gives the book I'll leave. His source will be good for our project"

the red head slapped her forehead, Stellar is already 18 years old but she's still innocent as a child, an innocent child obsessed with vampires. "the project have other ways Stellar. Reality check, cyberspace can transform people to things they are really not. You are a vampire inside the chatroom, but outside the computer world, you are Stellar! A student!! an 18 year old girl prone to you know what!!"

Stellar, confused by what she wanted to point, tilted her head to the side

"that jackass naming himself black butterfly is using your interest in vampires to lure your out! He's an old man for not knowing how to chat. He'll definitely take you with him into his stupid vampire lair to gobble you"

Stellar made a face, "its not stupid"

"I'm sorry. I know you like vampires. But you see...agreeing to meet up with a person just because he's interested in vampires is a little bit off the road" Luna sighed, "besides, you already have the books and the webs containing the repeated information about them. What more can his stupid vampire book do?"

the blond made another face, "sorry"

"he said all the things in materials alike foretell lies" the blond said in a childlike way

"and that makes him more of an asshole. What make him more advanced than the world wide web?? He can't even maneuver a simple messenger what more of search engines??", Luna scoffed, but Stellar's eyes are tainted with determination to meet up with this cyber dude, "that's it. I'm going with you tomorrow"

Pair of amethyst eyes blinked, "But you are to meet the parents of Auel"

Right, Auel called her the other day saying that his father would like to meet her. Knowing Auel, he will forgive her of skipping that if its for the sake of her best bud

"don't worry too much Luna. I can handle it" Stellar stood up for the door. "his father invited you for dinner, it will be thorn in Aul's part if you don't show up" she said as if she had heard Luna's thoughts. Its the least thing she wants from her best friend, it is they sacrifice themselves just for her.

"if situation falls out of hand, I'll call Rey" Stellar smiled assuring the other

Luna flinched from her standing position.** Rey**, Stellar's older brother. There's nothing wrong with him.. its just that...

"Breakfast ready!"

She snapped with the call from downstairs, speaking of the devil. "Bacons!" Stellar's face brightened up as she opened the door, letting the aroma of crispy bacons fill the room, "lets go"

* * *

Sting's face had a plastered look of boredom and annoyance. His elbow was by the table with his chin resting over. His green eyes watched and twitched as Meer played her act of carelessness..

Act one. She made her way beside Rey, who was quietly frying some eggs. Though he let her help him, he'd like to do the meals himself. Carefully she bumped her butt on his with a "oh sorry" then leaned over, the blond caught her waist to prevent her fall. _Success._

Next, her constant touches on Rey. Their conversation went on smoothly after the 'accidental bump', Rey asked how Stellar is doing at school and some other school stuffs. Meer answered in eagerly while her hands worked their way on his back, shoulder and neck. Sting couldn't believe what she was doing and why Rey is so ignorantly numb not to feel the strokes. Sting fixed himself on the table, watching her strokes made him shiver. _Success._

The last one Sting awarded an Oscar. Meer walked then toppled over with a plate of plastic eggs. His green eyes landed on the floor but there were nothing to stumble over with. She groaned in pain. Sting, rolled his eyes and didn't bother to help her. He knows like hell that she will just hiss at him like a mad cat if he does. As expected the blond in the kitchen left the stove and helped her up. The blond lad asked her if she's alright then took responsibility of the spilled food on the floor. Meer insisted to help. And in less than a minute, her voice sent an artsy cry . _bravo_

Her point finger got cut from the shard. It was a small cut. SMALL cut. Sting slapped himself in thought. She really is good in flirting around men. The gentleman held her hand and helped her to the washroom to medicate her wounds. _Mission Complete_

Left alone, Sting couldn't help do nothing with the mess. He stood up and cleaned the floor. When the two returned, Meer had this smile pasted on her face and sat herself on dining table. While on the other hand the blond was still the same as he had left minutes ago, except he had done his hair up. He scratched his head thinking what happened inside the washroom.

Rey thanked him cooly for cleaning and went back to the stove to cook. Looks like Stellar's brother has a different treatment with guy visitors. He set himself on the dining table beside Meer.

* * *

"Breakfast ready!" Rey shouted by the stairs, he placed in the food at the table then untied his apron, hanging it on the counter.

Man he's hungry, and the smell of bacons and eggs before him made his stomach turn. Great thing that Stellar came dashing down immediately, energetic as ever, with Luna following behind her.

Stellar stood over the chair opposite Meer, beside Sting. Meer's eyes were on Rey waiting for him to take the sit beside her, completely forgetting about Luna. Bad for her , Rey gestured his hand to the chair for Luna to take.

"Good morning" Rey leaned forward kissing Stellar on her cheek, this sent boiling effects on Meer.

As the older blond turned to leave, Stellar pulled his sleeve, "have you ate?" she asked, all 3 heads turning to them.

Rey slid her hands to his and gave it a soft press, "I'm done, I had coffee"

"coffee only??" she pouted at her brother

"and a cookie" before Stellar can complain Rey pulled her then slid his hand behind her back and kissed her forehead.

"too much brotherly affection" Sting whispered to the gawked Luna who just nodded to agree.

Sometimes Luna doubts whether Stellar and Rey are truly siblings, the love this Rey is showing to his sister is more than what is should only be

"I'll munch once I reach the office" he said releasing Stellar's slim body,

"you better do" Rey smiled then pushed her to her seat. "Enjoy your meal" he pressed on her shoulder then left.

* * *

"your brother is so sweet" Meer daydreamed peering outside the guest room's door. Stellar picked this room since Sting can't be pushed to enter her room. Sting operated the computer with Luna beside him, holding papers for him to type. Stellar was at his back scanning for typing errors.

"Is your brother committed?"

"nope, he's single" Stellar answered Meer blankly

"he's still single? How old is he anyway?" Sting asked with hands tapping on the keyboard

"27"

"and still single??" the only guy raised a brow,

"umm..might be my fault. Uh . Sting you missed the 'L' " the blond tucked her lower lip in then pointed to the computer screen

"I guess he loves you that much to not get himself committed, ow!" Luna hit Stings head. She's well aware of the bizarre affection of Rey and Stellar, but their still in no place nose around. She's witness of the pain the two had undergone when they lost their parents. They are the last fruits of the Za Burrel family. So being the last relative, Rey must have devoted all of him to Stellar.

"he's just committed at work that's all" Luna ended Sting's drift

"he won't be single for long," Meer's popped in from behind flicking her long black hair,"Anyway,Stellar may I use your bathroom?"

"sure"

Stellar led the way to her room where her bathroom is. While Meer was fixing herself inside, Stellar sat in front of her PC and turned it on. Just curious who are already online.

_**Login ID : VampirePrincess**_

_**Password : - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**--Initializing your Profile--**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Vampire Princess has just Signed On_

_Black Butterfly : Good Morning_

She stared for a few minutes surprised at the pop up. She had just logged in yet here is his private message.

_Vampire Princess : morning_

_Black Butterfly : have you ate already?_

_Vampire Princess : yeah am done, and you?_

_Black Butterfly : its still too early for breakfast :)_

Stellar sweat dropped at his message, whats too early at 10 AM?? its close noon time.

_Black Butterfly : I know am weird but that's how it goes for me.. hey, how about we go out for lunch after we meet tomorrow?_

_Vampire Princess : Lunch?? I thought we agreed that you'll just hand over the book?_

_Black Butterfly : Well, I just guessed it will be more proper if we eat after the mass_

Luna is right, he's not intending to just meet up with her. She rolled her eyes annoyed. But she didn't want the opportunity of getting new information to slid off

_Vampire Princess : I'll think about it_

_Black Butterfly : okay, btw, what color will you wear tomorrow?_

_Vampire Princess : something blue and white, you?_

_Black Butterfly :my color, black_

_Vampire Princess : alright_

_Black Butterfly : so we're cool?_

_Vampire Princess : yes_

_Black Butterfly : don't ditch me ok? :o_

_Vampire Princess : right..._

"Stellar! Where's your hand towel?" Meer called in from the bathroom

She turned her head to answer her, "its by the shower hanger. You can get a new one in the closet"

But as her gaze returned to her PC, she felt disappointment over her.

_Black Butterfly is offline_

Thats odd, its like he just waited for her to log in. well maybe not, maybe he got some errands to run. She wanted to remind him not to forget the book. Oh well he's off so she signed off from messenger also, contented on the plans for tomorrow. The sound of flushing meant Meer is done. She shutdown her computer and stood up at the door.

When the two of them returned to the guest room, Rey was there waiting by the chair. He was dressed in his formal attire.

"leaving?" Stellar asked as he walked to her and nodded, Meer squealed. Luna covered her mouth and pulled her away from the blonds

"call me if you need anything" Rey (again) grabbed her waist and pulled her to kiss her cheek, "lock the doors ok?"

"Man.. do they really do that all the time??" Sting asked Luna

"a bit.." the red head chuckled

"okie" he messed up her hair and opened the door to leave. Stellar accompanied him until he drove off

* * *

After Rey had left, Meer had no interest in the project anymore. She said her head was aching and called for her service to pick her up.. It left the 3 of them in the house. Luna helped Stellar prepare their lunch and snacks. While Sting assigned himself to wash the dishes. He was feeling a bit awkward left with two women, especially with energetic Stellar in her short shorts walking around him, so he busied himself.

By 4:00 in the afternoon they were done in the written report. It leaves to the presentation practices. Stellar led them to the living room, she noticed Sting perspiring in the room and thought he needed more space and a lot of fresh air. The guest room was airconditioned thats why she worried. But when they were downstairs, the only guy bid farewell to them, he said his sister might call him, or his mother, or something like that. He babbled a couple more words where Stellar just nodded and nodded trying to understand what he was saying. But she was confused herself. HEe waved to them in his car and drive off. Now it leaves the two girls ruling the house. Luna smirked with a naughty thought in head.

"Let's go order some ice cream"

Luna dialed for the nearest store and ordered 4 gallons of ice cream. 2 gallons cheese flavor and 2 gallons cookies and cream. When the delivery man came in Luna paid for the fees and ran up to Stellar's room. They set her room dark with only the computer's monitor as light. In times they were left alone by Rey, they go for a movie marathon with packs of food.

Stellar placed two chairs in front of her computer, the Windows Media Player was maximized.

"what's with this movie?" Stellar examined the cover of the CD carefully like a curious child

"I dunno. Meer handed it to me when I asked her to lend me something new" Luna sat down beside her and opened the lid of her favorite ice cream flavor , cheese.

Stellar inserted the CD, "it has no title cover or anything"

"Let's play it then and see"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Luna's eyes almost popped from its sockets. The movie started with a girl, very little clothing, taunting this tarzan looking man who had a leopard's tail. Her whip smacked the floor.

"give it to me baby" the lady said as she whipped the guy on his muscle toned chest. He groaned in delight

The guy jumped to her and started kissing her passionately. Her hands brushed up his hair as their lips touch and tongues tied. His hands pressed on her breasts as she let out a soft moan. Kissing down her neck his tail made its venture in between her legs, touching her wetting mounds. He fiddled on her nipples sending pleasures in her moans and his hands caressed her butt.

-

-

Stellar watched the movie not moved. The kissing and the touches EVERYWHERE made her shrill inside. But she's not sure why. And she's not asking why. Luna's eyes were wide open and she was sweating. She just turned the airconditoner higher and continued to enjoy her cookies and cream ice cream. Her favorite.

-

-

When the man was about to slid his manhood into hers, Luna covered Stellar's eyes. She felt Luna's hands sweating. "aaaaaaaahhh,faster" that's what Stellar heard being said over and over again. "Umm,Luna, I can't see my ice cream"

She let's go Stellar, just when the couple were to reach climax, a private message popped in, stopping the 'romantic' movie.

_Black Butterfly : hey there_

The message read. Luna hissed with the pop up. Stellar in turn blinked. She was about to type something when Luna snatched the keyboard and typed in furiously.

_Vampire Princess : what the heck do you want??_

Stellar sweat dropped at her friend's message. Could Black Butterfly believe it was her?

_Black Butterfly : hey, is she there?_

_Vampire Princess : who?!_

_Black Butterfly : Vampire Princess_

_Vampire Princess : your talking to her_

_Black Butterfly : your not her_

_Vampire Princess : who do you suppose your speaking with?!_

_Black Butterfly : somebody else I don't know_

Quite a peculiar being. He knows it isn't her. Very interesting.

_Vampire Princess : I'm busy if you don't mind!_

_Black Butterfly : If your busy, please do let her type_

Luna's eyes twitched, "what the hell is with this guy?!", Stellar just shrugged her shoulders

_Vampire Princess : would you quit it?!_

_Black Butterfly : I'm just going to ask her something_

_Vampire Princess : who's the "her" are your asking??_

_Black Butterfly : sorry but I don't know her name. I only know her by her alias, Vampire Princess_

_Vampire Princess : you are already speaking with her! Damn it_

_Black Butterfly : she doesn't speak like that... o.o_

"he's a stubborn one" Stellar smiled to her fuming friend to calm her down, "let me talk to him"

_Vampire Princess : what is it that you need?_

_Black Butterfly : at last , you are there. As I've said awhile ago, I don't know your name, it will be hard to locate you tomorrow without us knowing each other's names, don't you think?_

_Vampire Princess : It won't be hard for me. I trust my vampire senses. Besides, we already gave a clue for our color coding._

_Black Butterfly : not a trusting one I see. How about your mobile number so I can ring you tomorrow to know it is you._

_Vampire Princess : my ksdfklg diojdskdff (Luna pressed on the keyboard)_

_Black Butterfly : sorry?_

_Vampire Princess: sorry about that, what were you saying?_

_Black Butterfly : may I get your mobile number?_

_Vampire Princess : no. I trust my senses enough. You must too._

_Black Butterfly : hmm_

_Vampire Princess : hey, My friend and I are watching a movie. I'll just see you tomorrow._

_Black Butterfly : I see. Sorry for the trouble_

_Vampire Princess :no worries :)_

To calm down Luna, she logged off her messenger and closed it. But when she was about to resume the movie, a familiar honk was heard from outside. Luna jumped from her seat with a curse. "That's Auel" Stellar said peeking through her window. Luna checked her phone and saw 3 missed calls of her boyfriend. she was too caught up with the movie to hear it.

"Gotta go" Luna removed the cd from the computer drive and placed it on its case, "Meer's got an explaining to do on monday"

Stellar looked at her dumbfounded, she was too innocent to understand what it was, Luna brushed her hair like a kid "don't tell your brother about that movie okay? And don't ask about it" she winked at her. "mouth shut" Stellar smirked.

* * *

When they made it outside, Auel was standing by the opened passenger's door with a warm smile on his face. "hi there beautiful, oh Stellar I heard you were done with the written docs. I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend this morning". She nodded then smiled, "that's okay, just bring Luna home safely". He was a good boyfriend and Stellar was happy that Luna has him. He always picked her up whenever and wherever she was. And they loved each other very much Luna kissed him on the lips, she secretly flicked her tongue on his lower lip before going inside the car. Auel got shock from the greeting. His blood rushed to his face.

"Let's go honey. Night is falling" Luna called to him, with a hint of naughtiness in her tone

Blue eyes blinked tracing what's up with his girl. "we-were off" Auel finally closed the passenger's door and stepped inside the car. Stellar waved to them as they sped down the street.

That night Rey called in to tell her he'll be coming in late so she doesn't need to wait for him. He told her to make sure all doors are locked and that the stove gas is turned off before she goes to sleep. Since she was alone, she didn't bother to cook anything but just plain instant noodles. After she ate, she placed the dishes on the sink and went up to wash herself.

Tired from the whole day computer dealing. She slumped herself on her bed and massaged her closed eyes. The dimness in her room relaxed her. Not too soon, her eyes fell down and slumber took over her.

* * *

Auel was driving his car when Luna placed her hand behind his neck and started massaging it.

"how was your day?" she asked him

"it was good, dad had lots of stories about his trips abroad" he said as he gripped firmer on the stirring wheel. The massage is giving off some electric current down his spine.

"how about you?" he asked ignoring the sensation his feeling, he glanced at her sideways and saw a mocking smile in her lips

"fine. But it could be better"

Maybe its just him, Auel shook his head. Is she in heat? The smile in her lips was different.

Her hands rubbed his back then down his shoulders, fingers lingering in an unpatterned manner. Slowly her hands worked to his chest, to his abs, and then to the area of his legs. Her soft hands twiddled over his bump under his pants. She teased him by encircling her finger around its head area. "Luna.." he gasped unwarned. He looked at the street lights and stepped abruptly on the break for the red signal. They're still about 2 km away from her home and his. Can he hold on till then?

Her finger continued to circle sending tickles on his brave. She pinched the head softly. Man she knows where to target him. Luna leaned forward to kiss his lips, she flicked her tongue again on his lower lip then parted away.

The traffic light went to yellow then to green, he swallowed hard on his saliva with deep breathings. The look on Luna says she's enjoying the torture her teases are _giving. Your going to pay for this. _Auel licked his lip, the taste she left on his lip tasted like ice cream. He hungered more for her. What has gotten to her that made her heating up like this? She wasn't the type of person who liked public display of affection. He thought.

His SUV turned to enter a village. They are now going slower since the streets are no longer busy. The bluenette still felt the chills inside him as Luna continued her teases. "your sizzling honey," his joked with shaking voice

She smirked then leaned forward to kiss his lips, their tongue meeting halfway. She parted again. But now she ducked forward him and kissed his pants. Smooching the head part softly. Tilting her head, Her blue eyes looked up to him like a puppy waiting for its master's command

He can't hold on no longer. He pulled to a stop by the dark vacant lot. Acknowledging the action, Luna bit his zipper down and pulled open his button. His member was hard on. She slided his brief down and kissed the tip. Slowly... she licked the head down

"Luna..." he moaned, "please do it",

she loved his begging during their union. She put him in her mouth , sucking time to time while she worked her mouth up and down. His free hand squeezed her breast hardening her nipple.

"don't stop"

as Auel neared his climax she stopped and kissed him up back to his lips, passionately kissing him. Their salivas mixed and their tongues meet in the heat..He inclined his chair pulling her over him. Slowly he removed her shirt and unbuckled her bra swiftly. He had always been a amazed by her perfect shaped busts. She moaned as he worked his hands on her breasts, stiffening her nipples.

Carefully, they crawled to the back seat, he removed his shirt and inclined the other chair for more area. He pinned her down and kissed down her neck, then down her nipples, twirling his tongue around each

Luna pulled him closer to her breast as he sucked it. She gasped in every flick of his tongue made on her. He shifted to the other breast and flicked his tongue around as well.

Delighted with the moans she's giving. He traced down his hand on her waist then down her skirt. He lifted and and felt her wet undies. "your so wet" he snickered at her, Luna giggled then pulled him back to a kiss

pulling down her panties, he traced his finger on her clit, she moaned again. _Its time to pay for the torture_

Auel worked his tongue on her neck as his fingers twiddled on her clit. Her body was moving with him.

"fuck me..now.." she gasped with the pleasure, his getting what he wants.

"not yet" he whispered back,

Luna made a face but it faded as he he shoved his middle and index finger right inside her. She was tight. But her juice ar flowing from her. He glided his fingers in and out, slowly but deeply.

"faster..."

He stopped the action as her walls tightened, leaving his fingers inside her twiddling. He resume in kissing her lips and feeling her mouth with his tongue

"more..?" he whispered to her ear, Luna replied with her tongue affixing it in his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her leg on his back.

"I need you in.. now"

he obeyed to her, sliding off his pants down, he flicked his finger around her clit for the last round and inserted his king inside. Very wet indeed. They worked their way moaning and breathing heavily. Whispering each other's names. In and out, slower to faster pace. Their body move in unity, he neared climax as she did, her walls tightened as his seeds released inside her. He collapsed on top of her.

-

-

-

"What did you do in Stellar's house?" he finally asked, one brow raised

Luna smiled slyly and answered him with a kiss, "nothing"

"nothing..?"

"yep, nothing.. we just ate ice cream"

-

-

-

* * *

**umm..lemony... I don't know what has gotten into to me to put that in. o.o promise.. I cross my heart. hope they die :D**

**What do you think about Rey and Stellar? Sweet huh?**

**What do you guys think about the update? This is the longest chapter I've written so far. And it took me three days deciding whether to upload this already or not. The chapter ripen up as I wrote it so here it goes. I hope you liked it R & R :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own GSD or any of their characters. All hail Sunrise.**

-

-

* * *

-

-

**-ioioiooioioioioiooioi-**

**Black Butterfly**

**-ioioiooioioioiooioioi-**

**-**

**-**

**4**

* * *

**Sunday, **her eyes slowly picked up the sun light as she rubbed them off from morning stresses. She had forgotten the time she fell asleep but she was sure it was earlier than her usual time. As bright as the sun shines, she jumped off her bed and stretched her arms up, feeling the contented tingles of muscles in her slim body.

"Aahh" she breathed in as much of morning air as she can from her open window.. The neighborhood was still tranquil, it was Sunday, so most probably their still enjoying cozy bed. Leaning forward she saw her older brother outside putting the trash bags in the bin. The early bird is up, what time had he arrived last night? She was far deep in doze to notice his arrival. She watched him brush his hands from dirt. Rey was still in his slacks and white undershirt he wore yesterday. Have he just arrived or was he too tired to change last night?. She continued to watch his brother as he took the morning breeze to himself. Blue eyes closed and locks of hair flowing in his stoic face. A sleepy smile lifted her lips. Stellar had always admired her brother in every way, she looks up to him like a role model. After their parents have died, which she has no memory of, he had always been there for her as her parent, brother and friend. Never had she felt alone throughout the years. She was happy to have her loving brother by her side.

Golden knotted hair drooped back as he looked up to her position, "Morning Sleeping beauty" he greeted

She covered her mouth with her hand as a yawn escaped from her, "morning"

"still sleepy?" he mocked with hands on his hips. Being a morning person, he always teases her for sleeping like a bear.

"a little" she let out another yawn, Rey chuckled amused by his little sister's cute yawns. Yellow hair ruffled, drooping purple eyes and pink lips weakly pointing up. She looked like a cub who just got out from its hibernation.

"go fix yourself, we're having French toasts for breakfast"

* * *

When Stellar got down, her brother pecked her cheek and invited her to the dining table. Toasts, hotdogs and glasses of milk were tidily affixed. She satisfied her buds with her brother's cooking, she always enjoyed the meals he prepares. While getting a second serving of toasts, Stellar asked for permission to go out after breakfast. At first Rey gagged on his coffee with a raised brow looking at her., Stellar never leaves the house without the persuasion of Luna. According to his memory, Luna didn't mention any trips for today. His sapphire eyes waited for a answer in her purple eyes.

Just as she thought, Rey would definitely ask why, Stellar excused herself that she's going to mass then head to the mall for project materials, a good cover up for her true agenda.

Rey allowed her to go, which made her clasp her hands in joy,. But of course, theres also a condition, she must arrive at home not later than 5 PM. It wasn't a big deal for Stellar so she agreed to the terms and quickly dashed on her plate.

* * *

The traffic was so jammed making all the cars honk here and there, but despite the noisiness Stellar patiently waited in her cab. She was humming while tapping her finger on her lap to the tune. She was thinking of how this _Black Butterfly _looks like. Could he be fat, or thin? Tall, or short? Long haired or short haired? The list went on and on in her head, she was giddy in meeting this person! Finally, a person with the same liking of vampires.

Black Butterfly, hmm,He's got a strange taste for his ID name though, Butterfly is mostly used by females, but she's sure this person is a male in reference of his room character. Or could he be a bi? A bi female or a a bi male?? or perhaps genderless?? She chuckled on her thought.

Her point finger found its way to her chin, basing it from his messages, formal with a touch of edginess, he must be a businessman type, much like her brother. Could he be a little grouchy like Rey at work?

She added all the pointers with his unfamiliarity with the messenger. The conclusion ended up with a picture of an old man in her mind, grouchy, big bellied white haired dude. Like a black Santa Clause.

The roaming ideas stopped together with the taxi's brake. She stepped herself out and was faced with a big old structure. _Oak Bay's Cathedral_.

Her dress(1) swayed together with her as she walked inside the big church. Small clicking sounds were made by her white flats on the marble floor. There were a few eyes hitting her way looking at her blue haltered dress. She didn't mind them and took a seat by the middle row, between an old coughing lady and a teenage guy in all black.

The Eucharistic ceremony went on, her eyes tentatively watched the preacher, absorbing every word he speaks. The Mass is the holy union of people with their creator, that's what Rey taught her.

When the mass ended, she remained in her seat as most of the people evacuate the sacred place. Once alone, she walked to the center aisle and knelt down , solemnly closing her eyes with hands united as she says her prayer.

_Father,_

_how are you there in heaven? Hope you are good like me here on earth._

_I have come to ask nothing but just visit you in your place._

_OH! also to thank you for your wonderful blessings._

_School is great, my friends are also great. At home everything is also okay._

_Brother is still working himself up, teehee haven't changed right?_

_You know what father, my group have already finished our school report. _

_And the great thing about it is that our report is centered on vampire study, love it!_

_It was so great that we already finished, no need to cram. Thank you for giving us the skills to _

_accomplish it._

_It feels great not worrying about anything and being able to finish tasks of your liking._

_I feel like singing just now. Want to hear it?_

_I guess you'll say yes. But you'll have to wait my father, I can't sing here in public_

_I promise to sing to you later once I get home. I Promise!_

"Miss?"

Stellar opened her eyes to the altar whispering "excuse me" secretly. She lifted herself off the ground and faced the lad beside her. Her eyes blinked a few times to focus on him, his a teenage guy about her age, has obsidian hair and unknown eye color covered by a pair of shades. Curious of the man she continued to scan his outfit. He wore a plain, black, long sleeved turtle neck shirt, black jeans with rippings by the knee and sneakers marked with the famous star of Converse.

Must be a gothic, she meet up with his face asking what it is he wants, not speaking a word to the stranger, " I believe this is yours" the guy coughed excusing himself before reaching his hand out.

On his hand, her white floral handkerchief rested. Stellar's eyes widened. Does it look like her hanky or is it really her hanky. She traced her hand down her pocket to see if it really is hers. _Nothing inside_. The handkerchief was hers. But how did he knew it was hers? A smile lit up her confused face, "thank you" she muttered picking up the handkerchief from him.

"no problem" the guy smiled, he looked at her oddly for a few seconds then turned to leave, it was just then she realized he was the guy sitting next to her during the mass. She looked down at her handkerchief, so that's why he was able to tell..

A thought snapped through her mind with his retreating body. Black hair, black shirt, black pants, black shoes...

* * *

_Black Butterfly : okay, btw, what color will you wear tomorrow?_

_Vampire Princess : something blue and white, you?_

_Black Butterfly :my color, black_

* * *

Could it possibly be..

The guy stopped by the open doorway then turned to her, it was the same time she abruptly looked up from her handkerchief to him, a moment of awkward silence enveloped the two.

She made another scan on him, could he be him? Shouldn't he an old person with a black cane and black suit?

Up to down her eyes went, _black turtle neck top, black punky jeans, black converse shoes, and... woah..._

Her amethyst eyes locked on the silver chain necklace hanging down his chest with a silver crucifix as its pendant. It shined with the golden sunlight from outside.

The stare was cut when he lowered his head to rub the back of his neck, "might sound odd, but, do you happen to be.. vampire princess?" he asked in his anticipating tone with an amused smirk on his face

She nodded, maybe he's the driver or some kind of assistant of Black Butterfly. Who happen to be as gothic as this man appears to be.

He stood still at his place looking at her, as if reading what her next move will be. Stellar felt her spine shiver that she braced herself. She's vampire princess, she should not be moved by a such. Her watch tick-tocked on her wrist synchronizing with the cold silence and stares.

Then again he smirked, Stellar flinched, "your late m'lady, its 30 past 11"

His dusty lame words spoke like that of Black Butterfly, but still she cannot assume if the introduction doesn't come from himself. She tilted her head to look at her wrist watch. 11:30

"Oh no" she squeaked, realizing that she's late for her meeting, she made a run to the door., completely forgetting about the gothic teen

He blocked her way when she reached the doorway with his arched hands, "I've been waiting for you, don't tell me your gonna walk off now that you've seen me?" her brow raised questioning him.

"I thought you'll be right outside after the mass, but I guess I was wrong. You seem to want a more private session with the heavens" Stellar continued to stare at him as he talked, she was confused. Who is he to speak so bold to her? The lad sighed, he lifted his hand to remove his shades

Exposed in front of her is a pair of beautiful scarlet eyes, a kind smile was traced on his lips. Not a smirk. "I'm Black Buttefly, its an honor to meet you Vampire Princess"

Stellar was lost at first. _So it is him!_ She jerked away from dazing and accepted his hand shake eagerly. She was so relieved to see a tame young man instead of a maniac looking Black Santa clause saying his hohoho. This guy looks gothic in his clothing style, but to see his gemlike red eyes over a such a soft face, he's totality speaks no harm. If he had fangs she could mistake him as a vampire cause of his eyes. _Like a vampires! _Her lavender eyes glittered meeting with his orbs, "the honor is mine Black Butterfly" she smiled brightly

Black butterfly, as he calls himself, coughed, "lets take off the lame names, call me Shinn"

And his not grouchy as she thought, a gentleman for introducing himself first, this made her smile more, "I'm Stellar"

"a well suited name for a beautiful damsel" she smiled at his antic remark with a sheer pink on her cheeks

"well, the mass is over and its time for lunch. Want to eat out with me?"

She angled her head to the side to think, the latter contented himself staring at her, this girl before him is amazing him with her unique cuteness. And to think, he was already sitting beside her awhile ago. When she entered the church he had already watched her innocent beauty make its way beside him. He wasn't expecting a girl like her to be Vampire Princess. A sleazy character wearing sadistic clothes was more of what his mind played.

"umm.." her sopranic voice snapped him from staring, "how about the book?"

He crinkled his nose, of course she was here for the book in the first place, "left it with my horse" he retorted

"your horse??"

"yes, my horse"

-

-

* * *

**(1)- its the dress she wears in GSD. The blue haltered dress with white sleeves in place. Not detached like in the anime.**

**Finally finished and published after repeated runs and revises. (might still be revised though XD) Thanks for all who continues to read thy fic.. it pleases me much to see the visitors going up :) even if it leaves my reviews down. Jays thanks for leaving a mark here (smooch) **

**Shinn's got a horsey? ehehehehe...**

**Currently working on When Death Weeps and Seed Customer Service Line. Still waiting for responses in No Space for Love to continue the story. The next chapter is hanging on the question. Updates on each fic will be much slower since I'm working on my travel papers (nowhere else but to US :D jee I'm excited)**

**Have time reading them. :)**

**Ja Matta Ne**

**God bless you guys**


End file.
